


Lemon date

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hikaru si sentiva un ragazzino alla prima cotta.
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	Lemon date

**~ Lemon Date ~**

Hikaru si sentiva un ragazzino alla prima cotta.

Quando Ryosuke gli aveva chiesto di uscire insieme, non l’aveva preso sul serio.

Eppure quel pomeriggio, mentre lo guardava aggirarsi per il parco divertimenti, non poteva che sentirsi felice.

Avvicinandoglisi, gli porse la limonata che aveva comprato, incapace di smettere di sorridere.

“Ti diverti?” chiese, mentre l’altro beveva ed annuiva.

“Sì! Ci sono ancora un sacco di cose da fare, io...”

Hikka lo fermò, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo, facendo una smorfia per il sapore pungente del limone che copriva quello di Yamada.

Ryosuke sorrise, imbarazzato.

“Adesso mi sto divertendo di più!”


End file.
